


梦想农场

by Lafidaninfa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafidaninfa/pseuds/Lafidaninfa
Relationships: America & Canada (Hetalia), Austria/Spain (Hetalia)





	1. Chapter 1

在一个大农场上，水是甜美的，草是芬芳的，黄色的大牯牛在草场上拉下一坨坨新鲜的牛屎，阳光下散发着宜人的热气。这是一种上好的燃料。安东尼奥每天的工作之一，就是把牛屎收集起来，放在炉子里烘干，做成牛屎灯。  
因为自家的牛老是跑到别人家的地里拉屎——比如，隔壁的蜗牛公园啦、袋鼠岛啦，等等。安东尼奥不得不每天追在牛屁股后面跑。牛喜欢一边吃草一边屙屎，在大牯牛扬起尾巴的时候（这是个牛拉屎的信号）就迅速掏出准备好的小木牌（上书“东尼和罗德的屎，请勿挪用♥”），插到牛屎里，表明这是自己的私人财产。  
小木牌上的字是他老婆写的。罗德里希那时候水灵灵的，嫩得像枚豌豆荚，上得了厅堂炸得了厨房，并着头顶的呆毛可以预报天气，卷成心形说明外面晴空万里，竖成天线表示接下来的几天会狂风大作。虽然没有具体的数据，但安东尼奥说这很准，我们不妨相信他。  
在娶到罗德里希之前，勤恳的农夫东尼是这样预测天气的：准备一瓦盆水，放只蛤蟆进去，蛤蟆肚皮朝天浮上来说明要下雨，背朝上浮出来说明会放晴。这方法屡试不爽，被东尼奉为镇田宝典，所以当老婆的远亲叔叔的儿子小西兰大学毕业，去做了气象预报员的时候，东尼很是不以为然：“他才干了蛤蟆干的事哩，出息么？”  
几年后当东尼和罗德夫妇儿孙绕膝之时，东尼就老爱给孩子们讲睡前故事了，这其中有一个很有名，是关于他怎样遇到孩子他妈的。东尼讲了不下数百遍，连他们房顶上住着的一窝麻啾都会讲了。我们现在所读到的这个故事的版本，就是从麻啾爷爷那里听来的。  
麻啾爷爷说：“很久很久以前，在一个大雨滂沱的晚上，安东尼奥准备洗洗睡了的时候，突然门外响起一阵敲门声。他下床去开门，发现一个浑身淋得透湿的少年站在门口，他自称是来自北方的贵族，但安东尼奥觉得这人怎么那么眼熟，莫非是村头会计那走丢了好几天的童养媳……为了测试他是不是真正的贵族，安东尼奥把他迎进屋，生了牛屎灯，擦干了身子，又给他铺了张床。他在床上放了只小番茄，又在上面铺了十二床毯子……当然作为一个农夫，他是没有这么多毯子的，所以他只能放上一卷破毛毯。少年说冷，他又在上面压了块棺材板，自己则打地铺。第二天……”  
麻啾爷爷和他的一家显然是德国来的，因而它的叙述中增加了许多德国诗人的悲剧性忧郁与伤感。但不管怎么说，这个故事已经被印在一本叫做《哈布斯堡家族育儿指南》的书上了，我们可以在基尔伯特·玛利亚·东普鲁士的书店里买到它……不我并不是在打广告，只不过，鉴于这本书在那个书店里的悲惨遭遇——被书店主人无情地拿来糊墙、盖泡面、垫桌脚，等等等，我认为还是有必要号召有爱的读者在此书绝版之前，把它领养回去的。

事实上农场主夫妇其实是一对吸血鬼哩——夜深人静的时候，他们就开始倾巢出动了。罗德里希专挑金发碧眼的小男孩下手，安东尼奥曾痛心疾首地教育他要改正这个习惯——很容易被抓，你被抓了俺可不会去探监，等等，接着脖子上就被咬了一口……而且他那令人头疼的方向感也是东尼的心病之一，只要有那路，小少爷就能把血吸到托尼的飞船上……所以夫妻作战没几次后，安东尼奥痛定思痛，觉得光是为了填饱肚子也犯不着次次去回收不知在哪条道上迷路的罗德里希，就劝说老婆乖乖留在家中，他自己一人充当觅食的雄鸟。  
值得一提的是，罗德里希嗜糖如命，就算是重度糖尿病的血也满足不了他的口味。开始还只是在给金发碧眼的小男孩们发糖块的时候被东尼抓先行，后来就直接在他带回来的血包里把砂糖当盐撒，最后演变成——  
“请给我一杯咖啡，加两盎司血，打一个蛋黄进去，一勺奶油，两勺糖，谢谢。”  
“没有血了，番茄糊糊可以吗？”  
“……对不起，再给您一次机会？”  
“没有血了，命有一条。”TAT

……鉴于上述对话经常无法逆转地进行，农场的果实对于吸血鬼夫妇来说就是不可或缺的所在了。每天晚上，当安东尼奥出去觅食的时候，罗德里希就坐在自家的田里，为番茄秧们弹奏舒伯特的夜曲。而安东尼奥并不放心独自在家的老婆，所以总是飞了一半路又折返过来，傻乎乎地躲在番茄秧后面听他弹琴。就这样，东尼与番茄一起茁壮成长，月光下的篱笆里，养育着他们世界上最甜蜜的眼神。  
当然，隔壁邻居们对农场主夫妇这种不分时间场和地点放闪光弹的行为很是反感。其中以蜗牛公园为甚。蜗牛公园，顾名思义，养了许多法国蜗牛吃的牛蒡叶子（大牯牛也很喜欢这里）。胡子先生是那里的主人，素日热衷于与袋鼠岛的眉毛先生掐架，无事可干的时候就以偷农场主夫妇的牛屎牌为乐。最可气的是，当罗德里希为了失踪的小木牌和牛屎找上门来的时候，胡子先生振振有词：这是蜗牛拉的屎，简称牛屎，所以理应归他所有。  
（我们都知道，胡子先生还曾吹嘘说他家的蜗牛吃的是草，拉的都是司康饼，因而他的话不怎么可信。）  
顺便开书店的基尔伯特兄弟也住在他们隔壁，家中经营着几亩薄田，见他们家的番茄茁壮成长，于是起了羡慕之心，夜夜出动为自家的土豆弹瓦格纳。  
结果悲剧发生了。  
“哥、哥哥！土豆变成三角形的了！”  
“咦？”

路过的罗德里希还好心地为他们指点指法，“像您二位那样纤细的力道是无法表现出瓦格纳先生波澜壮阔的气势的。您应该这样……”  
他一屁股坐上了琴键。


	2. Chapter 2

我们的故事开始于一个死气沉沉的早上。

这一天，袋鼠岛的亚瑟•柯克兰•眉毛卿起得格外的早，因为他栽种的魔法南瓜在今天就要成熟了。  
袋鼠岛位于菠萝面包海的正中央，就在蜗牛公园的对岸，该海因为盛产菠萝面包而闻名于世。面包海沿岸长满了茂密的菠萝面包树林，每当秋天，这里就会飘荡起诱人的烘焙面包的香味，连小镇的那一头的基尔伯特•玛利亚•东普鲁士书店都能闻的到。如果在这个时候乘坐皮划艇下海，还能打捞起许多又大又圆的琥珀，用刀划开就能从里面流出金灿灿的上好的蜂蜜和炼乳。  
按理说，生活在这个富饶之乡，眉毛卿应当是不愁吃穿的，况且他有那么一个耀眼的头衔——他甚至连收集牛屎这种活都不屑于干，而是扔给手下的袋鼠军团了。不过他是一个勤恳的厨师，有一个属于自己的面包房，并且以出售新鲜的司康饼为荣。虽然生意不太好——但我们不应该忘记，在1475年袋鼠岛那场著名的蓝精灵与格格巫的战役中，眉毛卿的自制司康饼炸弹曾立下不可磨灭的功绩，并且在最后一战里，起到了决定胜负的作用。  
在岛国漫长的光荣孤立的岁月中，眉毛卿偶尔也会感到寂寞，尤其是今年的万圣节，没有一个小孩来他家门口讨糕点（主要是去年跟他讨了糕点的那些，拉肚子一直拉到现在，没有空跟别的小孩做REPO），他大醉一场之后，终于决定自己造个小孩出来。他把做南瓜灯时弃了不要的南瓜子收集起来，施上魔法，种到地里。因为偷偷又施加了生长素和大果灵的缘故，一周后南瓜藤子就开花了。  
现在可以看到，这是一朵双生的南瓜花。花是从一根藤子上娩出来的，简直一模一样——虽然其中的一朵，怎么说，有点透明，但这并不妨碍它像它的兄弟长成一个健康的、红通通的、活泼向上的南瓜——尽管还是透明的。在透明的这个南瓜里，隐约可以看见一个金发的，穿着睡衣，面孔长得好像小天使的小男孩蜷睡在里面——比起稀薄得好似空气的南瓜来说，他可以算作很结实的了。亚瑟估摸着另一个南瓜也应当如此。他连名字都给他们取好了，就等着收割的那一天。  
然而，就在这天早上，当眉毛卿满怀期待地来到南瓜藤下时，却发现藤子上空空如也——两个南瓜都不见了，就连放在南瓜藤下、昨晚洗干净准备晾干的一只包金皮的橡木马桶也不见了。  
“这是怎么回事呀！”他大声地问，当然没有人回答他，“我的孩子们去哪里了？”  
他找遍了屋前屋后，连燕子窝和兔子洞都翻过了，一无所获。眼看着开店时间快到了，他只得垂头丧气地先去了镇上的面包房，因为他是一个很善良的人，不忍心让那些等着买他的司康饼的人失望——虽然他的老顾客仅有面包海的主人那一家，以及对门的开书店的那对兄弟。最近书店里老鼠成灾，作为一种见效快成效好无公害无污染的新型鼠药，基尔伯特很想把司康饼向邻里推广，但他弟弟阻止了他，因为比起绿色油亮的大米，小孩子更容易误食这个。  
这一天，眉毛卿一整天都在忙着给他店里的每块司康饼系上黑纱，以悼念他失去的儿子们。到了关门打烊的时候，他终于有了一个新的想法。  
“也许孩子们只是走丢了也说不定啊。应当发动大家一起去找。”  
于是他步行到了广场上的公告板，写下了人生的第一张寻物启事↓

丢失马桶一只，儿子两个，望广大乡亲踊跃提供线索。谢谢。  
Sir. Arthur Kirkland EYEBROWS

让我们祝他好运。

而另一边，吸血鬼农场主夫妇的新一天是从下午三点开始的。  
他们的一天比起孤独的眉毛卿来讲，可谓风平浪静，无事可干。罗德里希踩着梯子，正把一块块晒干了的牛屎从房顶上收下来，放到篮子里。在他身下几步远的地方，安东尼奥躺在草地上，正在专心研读他昨晚从一个破书店里偷来的魔法书。  
“罗德！罗德！”他猛然抬头大叫，“快下来！俺要给你变个魔法！”  
“我就站在这儿，”他老婆心平气和地回答道，“您变给我看吧！”  
于是东尼庄严地坐起了身子。他找了个木头水桶，又把自家蹲在擦鞋垫上晒太阳的小黑猫抓了起来，扔进了水桶，接着盖上盖子。  
他拎着水桶，找了根棍子提在手中，抬头，严肃地对屋顶上的人说：  
“罗德你可看好了哇，俺现在要把这只猫从水桶的里面变到外面。”  
说完他就用木棍开始使劲敲打水桶。梆梆梆梆梆！这声音震耳欲聋，并着夹杂猫咪刺耳的尖叫，让人不忍卒听。罗德里希一头雾水地眺望着安东尼奥兴高采烈地敲打水桶，嘴里还“忽悠忽悠”念念有词，他完全弄不清他到底要干什么。  
终于，“咚”一声，水桶的底被敲掉了，小黑猫一个跟头从里面滚出来，它愤怒地嚎叫一声，头也不回地跑远了。  
安东尼奥扔掉水桶和木棍，擦擦汗，对着房顶上的老婆，露出了一个能把草莓冰淇淋晒化的傻笑：  
“看，变出来了吧？！”  
“嗯。屋里还有蛋糕，您再去吃点？”

……安东尼奥乐悠悠地滚进去了。罗德里希叹了口气从梯子上下来，正好遇见隔壁的土豆兄弟正吭哧吭哧地从屋子里拖出了两架钢琴。自从罗德里希为他们指点了指法之后，这两位信以为真，每天一人一架钢琴，勤加练习，妄图像莎士比亚的猴子那样，用屁股敲打出一首《女武神》来。  
他们的邻居垂手站在一边，忍受了这股仿佛来自地狱的噪音长达半刻钟之久，终于开口了：  
“您家的土豆有长进了吗？”  
“有啊！都变成五角星的了！”基尔伯特指着坑里海星状的土豆们，悲愤欲绝地说。  
“这都是瓦格纳的神迹啊。”罗德里希闲闲地望了一会儿天，然后说，“您二位就不想想换个曲子？”  
“那怎么行，瓦格纳是国人之魂。”高大的筋肉弟弟一脸严肃认真的表情。他的臀大肌现在已经被训练得收缩自如，可以精准地一屁股坐下二十三颗白键而不碰到黑键，或者连创四个大三和弦——这显然是扯淡，因为罗德里希认为，和谐的音程这种奢侈品根本就不会出现在瓦格纳的乐谱里。但基尔伯特根本不在乎，要知道，他弟弟可是史上第一个能用屁股演奏瓦格纳序曲的人呢！

不过贝什米特兄弟今天的日子也并不太好过。早上他们发现另一家新来的书店开在隔壁，这种明目张胆抢生意的行为看看也就罢了，最可气的是那书店门外挂了个牌子，上书：

“新店开张大酬宾！  
本店所有书籍五折起！  
新进书目：《纯粹理性批判》/《实践理性批判》/《批判力批判》/《论人的劣根性》，etc.  
PS：康德是俄国人哟。^し^”

……基尔伯特“嘿呀”一声掀了收账的茶几就要冲出去踢馆，被弟弟拦住了。路德维希一本正经地说我们要从长计议。于是兄弟两人趴在地板上商讨了一上午的作战方案，结论是，让路德维希去交涉。  
对方态度倒也很好，答应马上改过来，结果看板第二次挂出去后，内容变成了：

“新店开张大酬宾！  
本店所有书籍五折起！  
新进书目：《第8号、14号、23号、26号钢琴奏鸣曲谱：“月光”、“悲怆、”“热情”和“告别”》/《两首小提琴与乐队的浪漫曲，作品40号与50号》/《第九交响曲d小调，总谱op.125》/《G大调弦乐四重奏》，etc.  
PS：贝多芬是俄国人哟。^し^ ”

基尔伯特心满意足地舒了一口气，“哼哼哼，现在该轮到那个小少爷不爽了吧，他不老说贝多芬是奥地利人吗？好想看看他的臭脸啊！桀桀桀桀！”  
“哥哥……”路德维希揉着胃部，神情严肃地盯着他，“……贝多芬是德国人。”  
“咦？”

……于是言归正传，回到这个故事的开头。亚瑟•柯克兰•眉毛卿的娃儿们究竟去哪儿了呢？我们都知道，他的小房子位于袋鼠岛岸边的一块高地上，往下走十来步就是菠萝面包海。魔法南瓜其实在那天半夜就成熟了，掉在下面的包金木马桶里，凌晨五点海水涨了上来，就像蓝色的花床一样，托着马桶和在马桶里沉睡的新生的双胞胎，慢慢地漂远了。


	3. Chapter 3

首先发现这对双胞胎的，是住在菠萝面包海里的人鱼兄弟。

人鱼兄弟长什么样子的呢？就像所有的童话书里写的那样，他们上半身是人，下半身是一条鱼的尾巴。他们出身于一个高贵的家族，按照进化论的说法，人类的起源来自于大海，以此类推，面包海里的人鱼族其实是这块油萝巴大陆居民的祖先。  
不过由于基因突变和进化……的关系，现在住在海里的人鱼只剩下人鱼哥哥和人鱼弟弟了。诺威是这一族仅存的族长。他的头发上戴着两个牡蛎，这说明他是一条有身份的人鱼，而他的弟弟就不允许戴牡蛎了。不过这对他来讲倒是一件好事，因为牡蛎们老是在他哥哥头发里下蛋，弄得他的头皮都长疹子了。  
作为一条人鱼，生活其实是很无聊的。诺威的每一天是这样度过的：早上起床，打扫床铺和海藻铺的地板，把晚上头发里下的蛋清理干净，再换上新的牡蛎，然后把小冰叫起来吃早饭。他们的床是用一张完整的鲸鱼皮铺的——那条鲸鱼原本是海里唯一的一条，据说有一天吃了太多从岸边掉下来的成熟的菠萝面包，因而撑死了。诺威很喜欢在小冰挑食的时候讲这个故事，以证明从地上长出来的都不是什么好东西。  
等到海底都收拾完毕了，他们就开始每天的巡游了。诺威最大的爱好，是在菠萝面包海里四处游荡，捡正太小人鱼回来养。他的弟弟（们）就是这样被捡回来的。这个作为前传暂且按下不表。在那个死气沉沉的早上，当他们的脑袋探出水面的时候，刚好看见靠近岸边的两块礁石中间，卡着眉毛卿的那只尊贵的包金木马桶。  
他们小心地游了近去。两个金发的小宝宝，像花朵一样安详地沉睡在开裂的南瓜里。  
“人类！”  
诺威仔细端详着这对熟睡的小天使，从头顶随风摆荡的呆毛，一直研究到他们身下躺着的南瓜壳，上面刻了各自的名字，Alfred & Matthew。其中一位，怀里还抱着一只小白熊布偶，而另外的一个，他的南瓜小床是……透明的。  
“究竟是从哪儿来的呢……”他想。  
“哥哥我能把他们带回去养吗？”一旁的小冰忍不住央求道。他们长得太像软绵绵香喷喷的菠萝面包了。小小的人鱼弟弟相信，等这两个小家伙长大了，就会排很多很多卵，每个卵都会长成一个菠萝面包。  
“恐怕不行，”诺威深思熟虑地推了推头发上的牡蛎，就像人们推鼻梁上的眼镜一样，“我听说人类是一种低等生物，他们甚至无法呼吸水——而我们在空气里也能过得很好。所以除非你把他们装进鲱鱼罐头里，否则他们到了水里就会淹死。”  
“那我可以把他们装进鲱鱼罐头吗？”小冰擦了擦口水。鲱鱼配菠萝包也是很好吃的。  
“没有罐头了。”诺威板起了脸，“你忘了吗？自从那两个笨蛋离家出走，带走了所有的鲱鱼罐头，我们就只能吃腌鳕鱼了。”  
“喔……”小冰失望地嘟起嘴。诺威没有注意到弟弟的情绪，依然在思考拿这对双胞胎该怎么办。  
“我们可以把他们送到丁马克那里。”最后他说，“那个笨蛋跟陆地上的四条腿的生物相处得都不错，他应该能把他们送回去。”  
“哥哥……”小冰睁大水汪汪的眼睛，抬起头。  
“什么事？”  
“他们能当我的午餐吗？”  
“……不能。”  
“为什么？”  
“想想那条鲸鱼，你也想被拿来铺地板吗？”  
——需要指出的是，幼小的冰岛对于诺威说的话，那是深信不疑的。他的青春期叛逆始于很多年后的袋鼠岛之战，眉毛卿无意中透露了那条鲸鱼死亡的真相——被小冰自己投食的碱水腌鳕鱼烧穿了胃袋。  
但是目前，这么狗血的剧情尚未展开。小小的冰岛听话地跟在哥哥身边游着，而诺威则谨慎地推着双胞胎的摇篮——那只包金皮的马桶，朝岸边游去。

现在，世界上的每个人都听说过，在菠萝面包海西面的港口里，有一座举世闻名的人鱼锡像，它一直忧郁地注视着海的远方，沉默地守护着过往的船只。但是如果要深究这座锡像的起源，这其中的秘密，恐怕就只有人鱼族和少数几个人才知道了。  
很久很久以前，当人鱼大家族快乐地生活在面包海海底的时候，“海水比矢车菊的颜色还要蓝”。有一天，圣诞老爷爷的驯鹿雪橇驶过了菠萝面包海的上空，从上面“扑通”一声掉下来一个……头发软软的男孩子，正好被从下面游过的人鱼族长贝瓦尔德救了。原来这个头发软软的男孩子是雪橇的驾驶员，那天喝高了……。  
圣诞老爷爷找到驾驶员之后就把他领了回去。可是，贝瓦尔德从此就陷入了对他的思念之中（当然诺威认为，这很有可能是因为提诺掉下来的时候正好砸中了贝瓦尔德的脑袋）。不管怎么样，这位人鱼的族长去找了袋鼠岛的眉毛卿，后者给了他一个施了魔法的司康饼，他怀着无比痛苦的心情吃掉了它（“好像有一柄两面都快的刀子劈开了他纤细的身体”——汉斯·安徒生如是说）。第二天醒来，贝瓦尔德发现自己的鱼尾不见了，取而代之的是两条人类的腿，于是他快乐地走上岸，去寻找人生的彩虹了。  
不过，人鱼族对于族长这种任性的举动很是恼怒，尤其是丁马克，因为贝瓦尔德离家出走的时候带走了他们囤积的大量鲱鱼罐头。为了把族长追回来，丁马克自告奋勇也去找了眉毛卿。但是，悲剧发生了，就像感冒一样，魔法对傻瓜是不怎么起作用的。而亚瑟给的魔法司康饼在他身上则造成了一种十分可怕的效果——丁马克变成了一座等身大的人鱼锡像，一动也不能动地坐在岸边的礁石上，只有到了太阳落下之后，他才能变成人类，可以四处走动，等到第二天太阳升起，他又会变回锡像，长久地守望着这片海域，  
人鱼族的这个感人至深的故事后来被印在了厕纸上，由基尔伯特·玛利亚·东普鲁士书店发售。大家一致公认这是一项伟大的创举，从此如厕的时候不用再另外夹带厕所读物。美中不足的是，它增加了人们长痔疮的概率。  
而论及土豆兄弟同人鱼族结下的梁子——它说大也不大，说小也不小。很久很久以前，早在连贝瓦尔德都还乖乖住在海里的时候，有一天——对，就在路德维希8岁生日的时候，基尔伯特带着他去海边野游。两个人捡了贝壳，搭了帐篷，把瓦格纳的《尼伯龙根的指环》完整地放了一遍——17小时23分钟。第二天，丁马克和贝瓦尔德就浮上来踢馆了。人鱼们很愤怒，因为一夜之间海里的鳕鱼都变成了——不是秃顶的背头鱼，就是白鳞红眼的白化鱼；土豆兄弟也很愤怒，因为人鱼把他们敬爱的瓦格纳先生称作“会走动的辐射源”。当然现在看来，不得不说，人鱼的确有着预言师的天分。  
总之，土豆兄弟从此就把人鱼一族列为拒绝来往客户了。为了嘲笑人鱼，他们还把丁马克和贝瓦尔德互扇耳光的历史编成了民谣，四处传唱，我们现在能听到这首歌的很多版本，最有名的一次录音要数1587年，罗德里希·埃德尔斯坦指挥菠萝面包海的考拉合唱团和袋鼠管弦乐队的德语原版，那一次的录音，在《企鹅激光唱片指南》中，被评为三颗星星带一朵小花的名盘。  
而这首古老的民谣是这样唱的↓

“两只老虎~两只老虎~跑得快~跑得快~一只没有眼睛~一只没有耳朵~真奇怪~真奇怪~”


	4. Chapter 4

吸血鬼夫妇在夜晚的活动，除了四处觅食弹弹钢琴之外，自然也有不宜讲给睡前儿童听的部分——说实话，在这个没有电视没有麻将没法洗桑拿的年代，除了这项锻炼身心的运动之外，夜生活还真的没啥乐趣可言。  
通常是在后半夜，在露水初结的山坡上，罗德里希收了琴，找到了番茄地里傻乐呵的安东尼奥。于是他们顺势躺下，像两棵被风吹得慢慢跌倒的芦苇。一个的獠牙嵌进了另一个的脖子里，身上的衣物纸片一样剥落下来。安东尼奥的眼睛比北极星还要明亮，而他回望着罗德里希的时候，就像望进了一片温柔的、接近黎明的海水。  
他们嘴对嘴吻着。秋虫在他们的头发里鸣叫。后半夜的山坡上会起雾，于是发丝和眼睫里都垂挂起了水汽，他们抚摸着彼此的脸颊，就像抚摸着冬日最后一张潮湿的落叶。低温和雨丝刺激着他们赤裸的身体，鸡皮疙瘩厚得简直可以当被子盖。然而安东尼奥是最可靠的被褥，他简直像个火炉，只要有他在，所有的寒冷潮湿都滚远了。  
在安东尼奥浑身上下的部件中，他老婆最喜欢拿来烘手的自然是那个把柄，我们可以简称为小东尼。每当罗德把冰冷的小手往那边使劲一捏的时候……东尼都不禁抖三抖，“蛋蛋都缩起来了”。不过秉持着不戴安全帽就不进入施工现场的原则，东尼每次都在最后一刻把小东尼拔出来射地上。有一次他老婆问他你干什么，安东尼奥严肃地回答说，这样射下去，到了春天，土里就会长出很多个小东尼啦！  
罗德里希想了想说，哦，可我想养的是金发碧眼的小男孩，不是你这样的……最好是隔壁路德维希那样的……很多个小路德。  
小东尼立刻软了。番茄农场主一脸悲摧地凝视着自己老婆。罗德里希浑然不觉地继续嘀咕：  
……不过，安东尼奥的话，一个就够了。  
他话还没说完就发现自己又被按到了地上，安东尼奥精神抖擞，气势汹汹：来，再干一发？  
他老婆以菜市场挑黄瓜的手法掐了掐此刻仿佛无坚不摧的小东尼，觉得硬度尚可，于是点头：嗯。

……这就是自然的法则。当安东尼奥白天站在山头欣赏黄牛拉大屎的壮景时，心中不免感慨万千。如果把白天和黑夜重叠起来，那么，大牯牛津津有味啃着的那剁草就是罗德的脚趾，它拿来赶苍蝇的那根挥舞得气宇轩昂的尾巴，就仿佛要将十二小时前从他口中泄露的细碎呻吟一扫而空。大黄牛拉了一坨又一坨湿哒哒的牛屎，其中一半的质量被大肠杆菌占领；而他体外射了那么多回，里面孕育了无数夭折的小东尼。这道理都是一样的，世界是相通的。  
也许有一天，这座白天黄牛吃草晚上他俩野合的山坡上会长出漫山遍野的小东尼，每一个都张嘴嗷嗷待哺，每一个都会喊爹喊娘喊要番茄糊糊加血不加糖，每一个都长着橄榄似的绿眼睛追打着他光脚板满街跑，每一个都让他们呕心沥血含辛茹苦将幸福的绝望注满他们的心腔让他们仿佛看不到明天的太阳与月亮。  
……所以套套真是个伟大的发明啊。东尼叼着草叶把牛往山下赶的时候，悠悠地这样想。

说到套套，这个世界的工业技术还没有进步到能将橡胶制品的厚度控制在0.3mm以下的程度。吸血鬼夫妇曾经尝试过所有形状接近套套的替代品，气球、猪尿泡、鱼膘、香蕉皮，甚至包括浇花的水管。所以说安东尼奥的小东尼，它身经百战无坚不摧。这话千真万确。  
但是东尼认为，他老婆的___，显然是更加接近神器的存在，也许勤加磨砺，假以时日，真的可以拿来分娩，到了那时候，又将成为一个进化史上的奇迹。


	5. Chapter 5

等到诺威把双胞胎带到人鱼锡像那儿的时候，天色暗了下来，已近黄昏时分。  
太阳低垂在海的边缘。丁马克的塑像上盖满了白花花的鸟屎。不知道他昨晚去哪里鬼混了，他的左手还捏着一串咬了一口的章鱼丸子，就这样保持着M记看板叔的姿态，忧郁而深沉地注视着远方。  
诺威叹了口气，开始用贝壳蘸着海水，帮他刮去落在头顶和鱼尾上的鸟屎。不远处，小冰正从鼻子里吹出一串一串的泡泡，双胞胎扒着他面前的马桶站着，争相去戳他脸上的那些白色的泡沫，每戳破一个，就会从里面跳出一只透明的小虾米。他们都很喜欢这个游戏。  
在小冰彻底变成一只吐泡泡的螃蟹之前，诺威打扫完了丁马克的塑像，把弟弟喊了过来。他小心翼翼地把两个孩子抱起来，让他们靠着锡像的黄铜底座坐好。双胞胎在半路就醒了，因为肚子饿，把各自的南瓜小床都吃了。小阿尔弗雷德还试图把包金木马桶拆开来吃掉，不过被诺威阻止了。  
“不要乱动，”他告诫他们，“过一会儿这个……人就醒了，他会把你们送回家的。”  
说这话的时候他抬头望了一眼雕像，就好像期盼他会有所回应似的。  
“……你会吗？”  
丁马克用锡浇铸的那张脸一动也不动。  
成群结队的海鸥朝礁石这边展翅飞来。天空是一片绚丽的酡红，太阳已经有一半沉入了水面。小冰亲了亲两个小娃娃的脸，他实在很舍不得这对闻起来和摸起来都像菠萝面包的宝宝，不过现在是告别的时候了。诺威跟在弟弟后面离开，他最后看了暮霭中的锡像一眼。礁石上的丁马克神情肃穆，目光炯炯，像个坚定的锡兵。  
“你啊……”  
人鱼发出了一声哭泣似的叹息，转身跃入了茫茫的大海。

前文中已经提到过，眉毛卿在培育他的两个儿子的时候曾偷偷施加了生长素和大果灵，这两者的威力会在他们日后的身心发育中显露出来——细胞分裂跟不上急剧生长的速度，只能无限制地增大体积，降低密度，其结果就是：一个的身体变透明了，另一个的大脑变透明了——但是现在，小阿尔与小马修，都是健康、快乐、聪明、正常的小宝宝，跟任何奶粉广告里养大的一样。  
稍微值得注意的是……小阿尔的消化系统似乎无敌了一点。眼下他那胖乎乎的小手小脚正忙着攀住丁马克的身子往上爬，企图去咬他手里的那串锡制章鱼丸子……它虽然是锡做的吧，可也还是章鱼丸子啊。  
“呜哇！”丁马克猛然大叫一声，站起身来，差点把双胞胎们踢进海里——因为阿尔踩到他的蛋蛋了。  
不错，太阳已经完全沉下去了。人鱼锡像那青黑色的鱼尾，现在变成了穿着牛仔裤和皮靴的双腿。他赤裸的上身也覆盖上了黑色的衬衣和外套，跟锡一个颜色。丁马克扔掉丸子，捂着裆部默默流了一会儿眼泪，才看见一对金发的小男孩站在礁石上怯怯地望着他，身边还搁着一只橡木马桶。  
“诺威就这样把你们交给我了吗？”他仔细瞅着他们，“但我不记得他说什么了呀——白天的时候耳朵总是不太好使。不过这都是因为——”  
他皱起眉，用小指从耳朵眼里拖出了一大团白色的鸟屎。阿尔和马修仰头注视着他，脸上挂满敬畏的神色。  
“你们，”他指了指双胞胎，又指指远处礁石上的大片鸟群，“去把那只海鸥给我按住，我现在要在它头上尿尿——它白天在我头顶上尿的可多了，日！”  
双胞胎显然没听明白那只罪大恶极的海鸥到底在哪里，不过没等他们笨手笨脚爬上那边的礁石，鸟群就已经被吓走了。丁马克遗憾地望着漫天白色的羽毛，把小孩们招呼过来。  
“来吧，先给你们把尿，尿完我们就出发吧！”  
于是他们三个站成一排，站在突起的礁石上，把各自的小[bi--]拔出来扫射，和煦的海风轻柔地拂过六个蛋蛋，恍惚间丁马克觉得人生真是面向大海，春暖花开哇。  
他红光满面地系好了裤子。至于双胞胎，他们在这方面的训练还有待加强，不过南瓜裤毕竟是脱卸方便的东西。很快两个小孩整装完毕，神情严肃，等待下令。丁马克吹响了前进的口哨：  
“熊抱好吗？马桶带上了吗？蛋蛋还在吗？——我们去找贝瓦尔德叔叔吧！”

他们拖拖拉拉地走着。夜晚的港口呈现出一片昏暗的寂静，稀稀落落的路灯，在他们头顶投射下温暖的光晕。起初，在由谁来搬运这个橡木马桶的问题上，双胞胎曾起过争执，不过后来马修说，他手里抱着小白熊，实在没法帮忙，这只奇怪的队伍就变成了丁马克走在前面，后面是抱着小熊的马修，而小阿尔滚着马桶走在最后的样子。  
按理说，除了殡仪馆里那些等待肛门被塞进棉花的尸体外，再也没有谁会比变成雕像的丁马克更悲剧了。不过他自己倒不这么认为，因为整个夜晚的时间都是属于他的哩。他很喜欢去找街头那尊鞋匠的儿子的铜像聊天，在他面前跳快步舞，以炫耀自己身手敏捷。那位鞋匠的儿子，等到被立成铜像的时候也是白发苍苍的老爷爷啦。他自认为铜比锡更高一等，因而不怎么理他。不过要是丁马克唠叨得太厉害，他也会举起手里捧着的童话书，照着对方的脑袋敲一下。  
城里的每个人都知道他们有座会走动的人鱼像，因为国庆日的那天晚上，他拿着粉笔在每户人家的门上都画了一颗心，当场被巡逻队抓了现行，拷在局子里过了一天……市政厅威胁他说，如果再这样乱来，他们就要把他扔进熔炉，做成三十二个锡制便笺夹，卖到书店去。为了避免自己的哪一部分会在未来天天听着瓦格纳度日，丁马克只能乖乖地写下了保证书。  
不过就算这样，丁马克还是觉得自己变成雕像也很快乐，比如说：  
“这城里有一座比我还要悲剧的撒尿小孩，他已经尿得绝望了。”  
他们走过了中央广场，他指着水池里那个咬牙切齿的光屁股小孩说道，还顺手弹了一下他的小鸟。  
“你们谁愿意替他的班？”  
阿尔与马修对视一眼，低头继续走自己的路。

他们终于在一座大花园跟前停了下来，丁马克从衣袋里掏出打火匣，擦亮了，仔细读着门牌上刻着的名字：  
Berwald Oxenstierna von Linnaeus  
他满意地熄了火。没有错，这正是他们要找的地方。他转头寻找身后跟着的双胞胎。  
“熊抱好了吗？蛋蛋还在吗？——咦你们的马桶呢？”  
“吃掉了。”  
小阿尔含糊不清地说道，他的嘴角挂着木屑，还把留着齿痕、被啃得只剩一个底的马桶的残骸举起来给他看。丁马克严肃地点点头。这孩子真是太好养了呜呜呜。

贝瓦尔德·乌克森谢纳·冯·林奈——正如我们现在所熟知的那样，他是一位伟大的植物学家，他的名字被数不清的文献期刊所记载，因为他是生物学分类命名法的奠基人。在他上岸之前，菠萝面包海的物种命名十分混乱，比如罗德喵这种动物，在村头会计的地盘上是被叫做“东部马克”的，在袋鼠岛上则一般通称为“油萝巴交际花”，而根据贝瓦尔德制定的双名法命名规则，罗德喵的正式学名应该是：  
日耳曼喵属·路痴的·茨温利  
翻译一下就是“由瓦修发现的路痴的日耳曼喵属喵”，第一个单词是属名，是名词；第二个单词是种名，是形容词；第三个单词是命名人姓氏的缩写。再比如花鸡蛋，它的学名是：  
花鸡蛋属·染血的·维那莫依宁   
意思是“由提诺发现的染血的花鸡蛋属花鸡蛋”……在阿杆被打死之前，我们应该给她留一口气来介绍一下贝瓦尔德先生在植物学方面做出的其他杰出贡献。比如，他是第一位栽培出能自动播放《诸神的黄昏》的土豆、并将其推广的科学家，这种土豆上面总共有六个坑，分别是快进、后退、暂停、音量高低，还有一个功放接入口，可惜这土豆不太结实，放一遍就烂了（当然瓦格纳也功不可没）；他还发明了音乐番茄，里面有整首舒伯特《美丽的磨坊女》套曲，可以反复播放十二遍，放完后还可以当水果吃掉。

当然这都是很久以后的事儿了。不过眼下，贝瓦尔德的家依然显现出了一位植物学家的水准。房子没有铺地板，爬山虎从桌脚和墙缝里漫无边际地生长出来。两束颀长的玫瑰在门口低低地鞠躬，取下了他们的鞋帽，并把他们领到书房去。走廊的两边栽种了大脸盘的黄水仙，不过它们除了窃窃私语外似乎没有别的用途。一棵小栎树弯下腰来，为他们打开了书房的门。里面点着郁金香的灯，散发着朦胧而温暖的黄光。  
贝瓦尔德伏在书桌前，正在翻看一本厚得就算阿尔也啃不动的植物图谱，他看见他们进来了，于是站起身。  
“晚上好。”  
他点点头。丁马克时常来骚扰他，因而对于故人的出现他并没有感到惊奇。倒是从他身后忽地钻出来两个金发小男孩，让他睁大了眼睛。  
“这是……？”  
“贝瓦尔德，”丁马克上前一步，双手握拳，吐字清晰，音量全开，“这是诺威给你生的孩子，他们现在来找亲爹来了，你可不能不负责哇！”  
…………植物学家无言以对地望着他。丁马克脸上挂满戏剧性的悲怆，仿佛眼前面对的是哥本哈根大剧院台下的五万观众，而不是一只书橱跟两把椅子。僵持之间小阿尔已经蹭蹭蹭蹭勇敢地爬上了桌子，准备拿那本砖头似的图谱磨磨牙，小马修则抱着白熊跟在后面，憧憬地看着他。  
“怎么了？”  
“饿——”他们异口同声地说。  
贝瓦尔德严肃地点点头，他转身走出书房，再进来的时候，手里端着一盘肉丸和两个……腌鲱鱼罐头。丁马克顿时如临大敌，倒退三步。遥想当年，他与贝瓦尔德争夺族长之位，由于没有料到对方新近开发的生化武器，光是那两罐臭水就熏死了他八万虾兵蟹将……虽然这个后来跟诺威自创的碱水腌鳕鱼一样成为了餐桌必备，但每每闻及那个气味，他都不禁泪流满面，想起那段不堪回首的黑暗过往……于是赶在贝瓦尔德开罐之前，他赶紧把他的手按进水里，无比英勇地扭头对双胞胎大叫：  
“这个不能吃！你们快跑！我殿后！！”  
……至于为什么要跑他也不是很清楚，但是已经迟了，小阿尔直接用小虎牙咬开了罐头。顿时，“世界的黑暗降临了。”门口的小栎树直接像被淋了酸雨似的焉了叶子。马修举起小白熊堵住了鼻子，而他的孪生哥哥干脆一屁股坐地上，拣起鱼的尸体往嘴里塞。  
“这是好吃的东西吗？”  
贝瓦尔德点点头，脸上第一次露出和悦的神色来。丁马克泪水模糊地注视着他俩，脑海中涌起千万个吐槽的念头，但都被空气中无所不在的恶臭打扫到了同一个方向：  
呜呜呜，这孩子真是太好养了。

植物学家答应把孩子留下了。他早些时候在对岸镇上的公告板里见过寻人启示，小阿尔那堪比王水的消化液也让他相信眼前的奇迹估计是出自眉毛卿之手。但眼下他可抽不出时间把他们送过去，因为他的铁皮郁金香快要成熟了，他得掐着秒表蹲点。如果实验顺利，每朵铁皮郁金香打开都会变成一套架子鼓。贝瓦尔德声称，这是从《漂泊的荷兰人》中得到的启发，当然可信度待考。  
不管怎样，双胞胎今晚有睡觉的地方了。丁马克心满意足地回到了礁石上，临走前还不忘顺走他的肉丸。天边是一片模糊的灰蓝色，海水伸展到千百里外的远方，在他足下发出轻柔的呼吸声。  
快要天亮了。

他在礁石上坐下，把走了一夜的双腿放到了水里，冰凉的海水浸湿了靴子和长裤，直接刺激着发烫的皮肤，这让他想起遥远的，过去的事。  
就在这时，他看见，一个戴着牡蛎的脑袋，从他附近的一块礁石旁边探了出来。  
“诺威！”他急忙冲他挥手，“你是来看我的吗？我已经把他们送走了哦，贝瓦尔德那个混蛋说……”  
他突然停了下来，人鱼正仰着脸注视着他，那双湛蓝的眼睛里，散发着一种悲伤而淡漠的光。  
“不要露出这样的表情呀！”  
他着急地大喊，也不管自己的声音是否会把整个港口都吵醒。

“你看，我现在有一颗锡做的心啦！它是不化的！”

未等那劈啪作响的尾音消失在空气里，第一缕阳光刚好从海面上升起，丁马克就这样保持着呐喊者的姿态，定格在了礁石上。  
诺威只是远远地望着他。许久，才朝前游去。只见他伸出手掌，缓缓抚摸锡像一半浸入海水的鱼尾。阳光在那些金属质地的突起之间折射，弄得整座雕像好像镶了钻石似的闪闪发亮。  
“我明白的。”  
他喃喃说道，把脸贴在了对方冰冷的鱼鳍上。这时一个声音突然插了进来。  
“为什么不在他醒着的时候告诉他呢？”  
诺威像一头受惊的幼鹿似的跳了起来，他本能地要沉入水底，却因为看清了来人而顿住身形。  
他的前任裹着厚重的外套，手插在裤袋里，正站在岸边的礁石上注视着他们。诺威抿了抿嘴。  
“你也是，你从不在他醒着的时候来看他。”  
对于这一点指摘，贝瓦尔德没有否认。不过他摘掉眼镜，蹲下身，朝水里的人鱼伸出了双臂。诺威犹豫了一会儿，还是迎了上去。  
“好久不见。”  
他们轻轻拥抱在了一起。贝瓦尔德的前胸和脸颊都被海水打湿了，人鱼的身体冷得简直像冰块，他怀疑自己的热度是否会把对方融化。如果这时有晨起的人经过，看到这一幕一定会觉得相当滑稽的。  
晨曦透过铅红色的云层，将周围烘托得越来越明亮，不知过了多久，他们终于分开了。  
“保重。”  
诺威低声说道，吻了吻他的眼睛，然后转身沉入水底。他动作太大了，一个牡蛎从他的头发上掉了下来，贝瓦尔德赶在它沉下去之前，把它捞了起来。  
他将这枚小小的、黑色的贝壳拿起来对着阳光。这样的小东西也在他头顶安家过，不过这已经是很久以前的事了。他原本打算把牡蛎收进衣袋，想了想，又将它放到了人鱼锡像空着的手里。  
“下次还给他。”  
然后他转身，慢慢走上堤坝。清晨的阳光倾倒下来，温柔地铺洒在背后的海面上。


	6. Chapter 6

现在让我们来看一看贝瓦尔德的家。这是一座两层楼高的小房子，被一个绿色的大花园包围。房子左边是家裁缝店，右边是个酒馆。植物学家种的影子玫瑰，总是偷偷爬到裁缝店的布料上；污水横流的小酒馆里，也开满了他的啤酒花。  
贝尔瓦德的家，被孟德尔和达尔文的圣光所笼罩。他收集了一柜子会飞的候鸟标本，每年一到冬天就消失得无影无踪。他还有收集麋鹿的脑袋的癖好，这些长角的漂亮的头颅在从厨房到客厅的走廊两边挂成一排，平时是睡着的，到了圣诞节就会醒过来，齐声合唱“哈利路亚”。  
他家的小便池，长年都有一只会说话的苍蝇停在上面正中央，尿尿时要眯起一只眼瞄准它，这样就不会尿到便池外；如果你不幸尿到了外面，它还会大声斥责你。小阿尔和马修过了很长时间才适应这个苍蝇靶子。有一回小马修系裤子的时候忍不住问了一句：  
“那个，苍蝇先生每天就是这样洗澡的吗？”  
“在我喝水的时候不要说这么恶心的事情！”  
苍蝇生气地白了他一眼。

不过不要因此就以为植物学家先生是个人畜无害的家伙了。据油萝巴大陆最具盛名的野史作者亚瑟·柯克兰·眉毛卿透露，贝瓦尔德曾以“少女之发”这个笔名，出版过数十本尺度极大的色情小说，这些小说通常都有一个固定的模式：开头一段煽情之极的春天到来百花盛开的景物描写，接下来就是无穷无尽翻来覆去极度露骨的H段，比如娇羞的小雏菊尽倾所能也躲不开血石蒜长长的触手，又比如爬山虎的吸盘对玫瑰来讲，是最好的按摩棒；如果中途蜜蜂蝴蝶甚至蜂鸟参合了进来，这个故事还会发展成群P。  
少女之发，自然不是指女孩子头上的发；多年以后贝瓦尔德在面对伦理委员会的指控（“他正在把上帝的后花园变成妓院！”）的时候将这些全部否认，但这并不能掩盖他的另一项不光彩研究：我们有理由认为，他正是那个泛滥于油萝巴大陆的地下情趣植物交易市场最大的供货方。  
所谓情趣植物，除了属于必需品范畴内的超薄颗粒型橘子皮套套，还包括各种式样丰富的道具，譬如长成项圈状的仙人掌，可以根据客户尺寸量身订做的跳蛋茄子，其中最著名的，要数在1734年的农业博览会上公开展览的小黄瓜，平均长18cm周径5cm，误差不超过5mm，它的广告语是这样的↓  
我们从不疲软  
我们有求必应  
要是您厌倦了  
还能吃掉我们  
……而这情趣植物交易市场的输出方向，大致位于油萝巴大陆的中部，也即是吸血鬼夫妇的梦想农场及其周边地带。由于他们和土豆兄弟跟贝瓦尔德都是亲戚，拿货的时候可以算得便宜些；这导致蜗牛公园的胡子先生通常以一种钦羡又鄙夷的口气提起隔壁的闪光弹夫妇：  
“那对狗男女。”  
他说的话并非没有道理。

当然，阿尔和马修对这位看起来很凶但其实很喜欢小孩子的贝瓦尔德叔叔的良好印象是保持到最后的。在他们翻出他家中所有的儿童不宜读物之前，植物学家就把两个孩子遣送出门了。  
在鸢尾花期结束的最后一个早上，他领着他们打开了位于玻璃暖房的后门。原来屋后是个茂密的面包树林。一条弯弯曲曲的砖砌小路，从后门开始向前延伸进入森林的远方。路的两边栽种着一串串盛开的铃铛似的小白花，在阳光下焕发着清香。  
“这个呀，是会发光的铃兰，”他告诉他们，“到了晚上也会发出白色的光，所以不会迷路。沿着这条路走下去，尽头就是圣诞老爷爷住的山谷了。”  
平时，菠萝面包海有从袋鼠岛发向各个方向的班船，全部由树袋熊掌舵。眉毛卿自己则有七里靴，因而来去自如。不过眼下是圣诞节假期，班船停开，所以贝瓦尔德想出了这个法子。  
“我这儿有封信，请你们带去给他的驾驶员。”他蹲下身，从怀里掏出了一个天蓝色的小信封，交给了看上去似乎不会把这封信吃掉的马修，“他会用驯鹿雪橇把你们送回袋鼠岛的。”  
“但是我的衣服没有口袋。”金发的孩子说。  
贝瓦尔德想了想，从屋子里拿出了剪刀和针线；他在那个小白熊布偶的屁股上剪开了一个小口子，把信塞了进去，然后再用白线缝好，看起来就跟原来一模一样。  
“把熊抱好，这样就不会弄丢了。”  
他直起身，拍了拍他们的脑袋，继续说，“走一天就到了。我不给你们准备食物是因为——”他看了一眼正在旁边像只山羊一样啃着墙皮的阿尔弗雷德，“——总之路上很安全，外面就是面包树的林子，不会饿死的。”  
于是小马修一手抱着熊，一手拽着他满嘴石灰的兄弟，最后竟腾不出手来，只能用目光向贝瓦尔德告别；植物学家站在门槛上，目送着两个孩子沿着砖砌小路离开。直到背影都看不见了，他才关上门。他接着还要赶去收三分钟前就已经成熟的花椰菜。

我们的故事在一个空气清新阳光明媚的早晨继续。当小阿尔发觉光吃甲虫是填不饱肚子的时候，他便开始专心致志地扑起了蝴蝶；小马修则心事重重地跟在后头，因为他现在身负重任。  
他走得那样出神，以至于身边响起一个微弱的抗议声都没有注意到。  
“喂！停下！你弄疼我了！”  
这样重复两三遍，小马修才如梦初醒般地停下来，“谁？”  
他四处张望，这时他又听见了声音，似乎是从下面传来的。  
“这里！这里！我在这里！”  
他循声望去。当他与手里那只正用黑漆漆的玻璃眼珠热切地注视着自己的小白熊布偶对上眼时，他大叫一声松开了手。  
玩具熊登时摔了个狗啃泥；没等他哆哆嗦嗦去捡，它已经掸掸身子站了起来。  
“你怎么能拖着我走呢？”它责备地看着他，“瞧瞧，这都是你的错！”  
它给他看它腿上几处被石子磨得快要绽了针线的地方，马修连声道歉。  
“对不起对不起，可我以为玩具熊是不会痛的……”  
“要是我把你也拖着走一上午，看你还会不会这样说。”  
小白熊哼一声，接着开始用软绵绵的熊掌拍打身体各处。刚才马修拖着它走得太急，棉花都掉下去了。  
马修着迷地看着它，终于忍不住问道：  
“我以前从来没见过会动的玩具熊。”他说，“你是怎么会动的？”  
小白熊歪着脑袋想了一会儿。  
“我也不知道呀，”最后它承认道，“我想是因为他在我屁股里装了那几片树叶的缘故吧。”它拍了拍屁股上新缝上去的针脚。  
马修思考了好一会儿才意识到玩具熊说的“树叶子”是什么。就在这时，一直在旁边听他们说话的阿尔弗雷德把脑袋凑了过来。  
“我可以吃掉它吗？”  
“咦？”  
“如果它再凶你，我就吃掉它。”小阿尔威严地说。  
玩具熊缩了缩脑袋，躲到了马修身后。  
这之后大家相安无事，一路顺风。小白熊乖乖趴在马修的头顶，滔滔不绝地对他讲述着自己那些在北极的亲戚的事迹（当然这其中大部分是扯淡），直到他的兄弟好奇地插了一句。  
“我听说恐龙的大脑是在屁股里的，你也跟恐龙一样吗？”  
接下去的好几个小时，马修都没能说服他的玩具熊再度开口跟阿尔说话。

过了中午，他们摘了菠萝包做午餐，在一处清凉的溪边喝了水。窄窄的铃兰小路穿过这条溪。再拐一个弯，眼前赫然出现一块大告示牌，漆成粉红色，立在路中央。双胞胎的弟弟上前读道：  
“注意：此处住着会散架的粉刷匠  
请勿大声喧哗！”  
“这是什么意思？”他一边念一边看着他的兄弟，“什么叫做‘会散架的粉刷匠’？”  
小阿尔摇摇头。这时小白熊拉拉他们的裤脚，叫他们往前看。  
离告示牌不远的地方，一座蘑菇形状的小房子坐落在路边，紧挨着一棵壮硕的大面包树。小房子圆圆的屋顶是玫瑰红色的，底下的墙壁则用石灰抹得雪白，望上去耀眼又神气。  
在房子的小木门边，竖着一把梯子，梯子上站着一个年轻的金发的粉刷匠，穿着皮围裙，正在漆房子。他也看见小孩子们了，便停下来，用一双绿油油的眼睛好奇地打量着他们。  
他们很快就明白什么叫做“会散架的粉刷匠”了；就在他们互相点头问好的时候，小阿尔打了个十足的响亮的喷嚏，这在静悄悄的林子里可以算得上惊天动地了。马修还来不及说“上帝保佑你”，就听见一阵噼噼啪啪的声响，跟落冰雹似的。眼前的粉刷匠已经四分五裂，稀里哗啦地掉到了地上。  
他们赶紧跑上前去。粉刷匠碎成了一小块一小块，像积木似的，散的满地都是。马修捡起一块来仔细看，上面有一只眼睛，正愉快地盯着他，似乎在看他下一步会怎么做。  
“我们得把他拼起来。”马修说。  
“也可以把他扫进畚箕，继续走我们的路。”小白熊说。  
“……我们还是把他拼起来吧。”马修下定了决心，因为他看见自己的兄弟坐在旁边，嘴里正啃着粉刷匠的一个脚趾。

菲利克斯·卢卡谢维奇——他是进化史上的一个货真价实的奇迹。他原本是住在菠萝面包海岸边的一位普通的粉刷匠，有一天造了一架长长的梯子，想爬到月亮上去，把月亮也漆成粉红色。这本来是个很有意义的励志故事，可惜天有不测风云，就在他快要爬到月亮的时候，他的梯子被一只路过的胖麻啾撞歪了——可怜的粉刷匠就这样一头栽了下去，摔成了一块块，东一块西一块。尽管后来，眉毛卿用魔法胶水把他重新又粘好了，不过从那以后，他就听不得太大的动静，一受惊吓就习惯性地散架成一块块。  
他的碎片曾经被罗德里希捡回去垒鸡窝；基尔伯特也曾仿照他的结构做了小鸟益智积木，给小时候的路德维希玩。这都是很久很久以前的事啦，眼下他独自住在这座人烟罕至的森林里，只要自己不瞎折腾，除了打雷下雨也难得散上一次架，因而散架对他来说，已经快算得上是久违的体验了。  
拼合粉刷匠的这项工作就跟拼图一样，只不过是立体的。小孩子们花了很长时间才把他的脸拼对，接着又花了更长的时间找到他身体接下来的部分；在这个过程中，粉刷匠一直悠然自得地哼着小调，再不就是在他们过来询问的时候出出馊主意；他似乎并不急于自己被很快拼好。  
不过最后他们还是把他拼完了。菲利克斯站起来朝他们鞠了一躬，找到了油漆桶和刷子，这才把他们迎进屋。小房子里收拾得很干净，然而有股煮过头的鸡油菇的味道。小孩子们——即使是阿尔——都表示不愿意吃他烧的东西，他就给自己炖了一锅汤，一锅粉红色的糖萝卜汤。谁也不知道为什么汤会是粉红色的。炖汤的时候他快乐地大声唱着《粉刷匠之歌》，唱到最高音的时候又散了一次。他们只得留下来过夜，好把他收拾干净。  
夜晚，小路两旁盛开的铃兰，果真和植物学家说的那样，会发出温暖的乳白色的光，透过蘑菇房子的窗户望出去，就像是银河落在了树林里。然而这些光芒在白天是看不见的；它们全被太阳盖住了。  
第二天大清早，双胞胎牵着他们的小熊，要跟蘑菇房子的主人告别，继续向着圣诞老爷爷的山谷出发。不过离别时又发生了悲剧：一阵狂风吹来，将小房子的门“砰”的一声响亮地合上了；他们刚刚转身，就听见屋子里传来了熟悉的噼里啪啦的声音。  
双胞胎绕着房子转了一圈，也没找到能进去的地方；透过窗子倒是能瞧见里面的动静，但是他们俩个子都太矮了。后来两个小孩子猜拳，阿尔输了，于是做了垫脚，马修踩着他的背爬上了窗台。  
他向里面张望。可怜的粉刷匠又变成了一盒倒翻的积木，在屋子的地板上散得东一块西一块的；他又摇了摇窗子，但也是锁着的。  
“去找镇上的木匠，”落在窗台上的一块碎片隔着玻璃对他说，声音很轻，“他叫托里斯•罗利纳提斯，住在大槐树下，我的梯子和房子就是他造的。他有这儿的钥匙。”  
这块碎片上连着粉刷匠的一张嘴和一只眼睛，因而能够说话。小马修担忧地看着它。  
“可是，把您就这么放着，不要紧吗？”  
“没事，找不到他也没关系。”它安慰他们，“等天气再暖和一点，树袋熊们就会过来了。它们都是些好脾气的家伙，能从烟囱里钻进来，”粉刷匠的碎片转了转眼珠，继续说，“虽然，它们上回花了整整一个月，才拼好我的一副膝盖。”

OMAKE:  
在这一天快要结束的时候，经过土豆兄弟孜孜不倦、义正词严的反复交涉，对面那家抢生意的书店终于贴出了没有歪曲历史的看板：  
“新店开张大酬宾！  
本店所有书籍五折起！  
新近书目：《尼采反对瓦格纳》/《冯·彪罗回忆录：他抢了我老婆》（弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦著）/《瓦格纳序曲创作指导手册》（罗德里希·埃德尔斯坦著）/《论<莱茵的黄金>在鳕鱼基因突变育种中的跨时代意义》（贝瓦尔德·乌克森谢纳著）  
PS：瓦格纳

### 不

是俄国人哟。^し^”

“阿西……”  
“……洗洗睡了吧，大哥。”


	7. Chapter 7

接上回，在自家的土豆进化成杨桃之前，基尔伯特觉得有必要去请教一下住在山对面的亚平宁兄弟。  
这对兄弟被誉为“种田小能手”不是没有道理的，这从他们家的常用人名中就能看出来（譬如“马可·菠萝”）；他们的家在奶糖山的南方，该山以盛产各色夹馅奶糖而闻名于世，山顶覆盖着皑皑的香草冰淇淋，长年不化。在南下的路上，勇敢的骑士基尔伯特历经千辛万苦，花了整整三天才抵达他们居住的村子。也许我们不该嘲笑他，因为凭他的毅力，在撑死之前翻过奶糖山，那几乎是不可能的。  
但他还是做到了。饱得奄奄一息的书店老板到达葡萄果园的时候，兄弟俩正坐在家门口，烘脚丫子晒太阳。他花了很大功夫才向他们说明了自己的来意——这可并不容易，他的上下牙床现在被满嘴的太妃糖粘在一起，几乎没法开口说话。但意呆兄弟还是听明白了。罗维诺当即笑得滚进了田埂，留下眯眯眼的弟弟好心地试图安慰此刻看上去更加悲愤的废柴农夫。  
“怎么能给土豆听瓦格纳咩？”他唠唠叨叨地把基尔伯特领到了自家地里，“要给它们听正歌剧才行哟。”  
他们来到了果园东北角的一块小空地上。这块地专门开出来种土豆，因为费力西亚诺喜欢吃。里面的土豆个个都有柚子那么大，饱满而壮实，豪放而牛逼。  
“还能再大一点哟~”  
费力西亚诺自豪地说。只见他吭哧吭哧地扛来了整一套铁皮架子鼓和一把板刷吉他（上面都刻有“乌克森谢纳植物园提供·1776年·品质卓越”的字样），往土豆田前面一堆；呆毛往右卷的哥哥随即跟上，摘了片芭蕉叶子卷成话筒，就要开嗓。被晾在一旁的基尔伯特疑惑地看着这一出。  
“……正歌剧？”  
“嗯！☆”  
兄弟俩一个满头开小花，另一个神气活现摩拳擦掌，似乎打定主意要让从北方来的乡巴佬见见世面。在一阵震耳欲聋的前奏之后，亚平宁兄弟肩并肩，手挽手，嘹亮地放开了嗓子：

“你就像那～一把火（咩）！  
熊熊火焰～温暖了我（咩）！  
你就像那～一把火（咩）！  
熊熊火光～照亮了我（咩）！  
…………”  
……满畦的土豆在这雄壮的歌声的洗礼下，发生了肉眼可见的最惊人的变化。它们像吹气球一样膨胀开来，逐渐靠拢，融合成一个硕大无比的……蛋蛋，然后，腾空而起。基尔伯特热泪盈眶、激动万分地注视着天空，他觉得自己已被这璀璨的土豆圣光刺瞎了双眼。

让我们回到双胞胎的故事。他们现在已经进入了圣诞老爷爷所居住的山谷的地界。小路两边耸立着高大的、棕褐色的山壁，散发着一股好闻的巧克力的味道。除了白色的铃兰，山脚下还盛开着一茬一茬的向日葵，金黄色花盘上长满了毛茸茸热烘烘的长耳朵。如果山里来了入侵者，它们能在第一时间把讯息传递回去。所以这座山谷也叫野兔耳朵山谷。  
不过双胞胎们现在遇到了麻烦。一块小山一样大的巨石，卡在两边的峭壁中间，正好拦住了去路。  
小马修上前靠近，抠了一小块下来，闻了闻，发现是烤得很焦的曲奇饼，模样有点像大理石，已经风干了，变得坚硬无比。  
“现在它们跟石头没有差别。”他自言自语道。转眼间，他的兄弟捋起了袖子，伸展开胖乎乎的手脚，整个人扑了上去，吃开了。  
“你在干什么？”  
“挖掘。”阿尔含糊不清地说道，喷着满嘴的饼干渣，“这样我们就能弄出一条路来了。”  
……马修暂时放弃了与他继续沟通的尝试，转而回到路边，想要找找看附近有没有菠萝面包树。他的小玩具熊倒是在巨石附近的地面上发现了一个亮晶晶的小水洼，里面游着蝌蚪和小虾，都是用水果软糖捏的。  
为了不弄脏身体，它把马修叫了过来。双胞胎的弟弟俯下头尝了尝，是上好的苹果汁。  
他们便坐下来吃起了午饭。当然，小白熊是不吃东西的，但是这不妨碍它在马修吃饭的时候指手画脚；比如，两块菠萝包中间应当加一片巧克力青苔，这才是最好的配食，因为它就是这样被缝出来的。  
不过，它的主人什么也没听进去。离他们不远的地方，阿尔的挖掘工作已经进展得相当可观。现在他们已经看不见他的身体了，巨石的表面只剩下一个黑漆漆的大洞，一直开向前方深处。在他身后，一点点石皮碎屑都没剩下；只有当风低低掠过路面的时候，才能偶尔听到一点轰隆隆的咀嚼声。  
小马修相当神往地叹了一口气。  
“你知道，有时候我很好奇，他的胃究竟通向哪儿？”他说。  
“你可以试着被他吃下去看看。”小白熊建议道，“不过我不会陪你的。”

……总之就是这样，他们毫不费力地穿过了传说中的野兔耳朵山谷的封山大石。隧道里有股黏糊糊的霉味，马修说不清楚这究竟是阿尔的口水味儿呢，还是曲奇饼干尝起来就是这个样子。铃兰之路在隧道另一头延续了下去。两边的风景没有什么改变，但是拐过一个弯的时候，他们终于遇见了自今天上午以来的，这条路上的第三个人。  
一个脸蛋圆圆的少年，头发像阳光一样耀眼。他穿着软和的、镶着银边的红色斗篷，正在路边扫着爆米花的积雪。他看见两个孩子牵着一只小熊过来了，便停了下来。  
“你们是从哪儿来的？”  
“植物园。”  
“我记得路是被封死的……”他惊奇地看着他们，“你们是怎么进来的？”  
小阿尔骄傲而又响亮地打了一个饱嗝。

关于圣诞老爷爷的山谷为何显露出一副如此不欢迎生人来访的姿态，那是有原因的。多年以前的一个圣诞节之夜，来自乌克森谢纳植物园的一百多头麋鹿组队成军团，沿着铃兰小道横冲直撞，隆隆作响地冲进了老爷爷的山谷，踩坏了所有那些还没来得及发放出去的圣诞礼物。  
麋鹿是无辜的，它们只是饿极了过来找吃的，因为植物学家外出采集标本，整整两个月它们都无人照看。然而，那次的暴乱造成了十分可怕的后果，老爷爷的玩具作坊几乎全部被踏成平地。虽然为了以儆效尤，贝瓦尔德事后把捣乱的麋鹿们的脑袋都砍了下来，装饰在了从厨房到门厅的过道上，但是从那以后，圣诞老人就再也没有给植物学家送过圣诞礼物了。  
（顺便麋鹿不吃菠萝包，它们最喜爱的食物是雪橇驾驶员脚上的运动鞋。）  
不管怎样，眼下的野兔耳朵山谷正值太平盛世。先前这里下了一场局部的暴风雪，全是草莓味的爆米花，太阳出来以后它们就会融化，把花花草草粘在一起。因而驾驶员之一的提诺·维那莫依宁在这一天起了个大早，出来扫雪。  
在双胞胎结结巴巴地说明了来意之后，他点点头，把孩子们领到一处开阔的盆地。铃兰之路到此就终止了。盆地中央是个村庄，尖顶小木屋东一座西一座，散布在这里，远远望去，就像奶油蛋糕上的姜饼小房子似的。它们都是玩具工坊。  
他让两个孩子先在自己的小木屋里暖和暖和，喝点热气腾腾的大麦茶，然后抱走了小白熊，去拆信。这让熊二郎十分得意，觉得自己一下子变成了大人物。想想看，要被人用剪刀划开屁股，再从里面取出能够阅读的东西，这可是谁也没有碰到过的待遇呀。  
“我知道那几片树叶子上面写了什么，但我就是不告诉你们。”临走前它神气活现地对他们说。  
“别理它，它根本不认识字。”  
阿尔在马修耳边嘀咕道。

作为圣诞老爷爷最忠实的助手，提诺每年都要花六个月的时间，用来拆那些全世界的小朋友写给老爷爷的信。不过不要就此以为雪橇驾驶员是一份十分忙碌的工作了，因为他们除了拆信，平时也无事可干。  
顺便提一提，眼下的雪橇驾驶员总共有两个，另一位是爱德华·波克先生，他主要负责向月亮和太阳和各种小行星上的居民投寄来自圣诞老爷爷的礼物。因为眼下他正在把两个集装箱的泡菜送到参宿四去，这是一个大任务，他已经离开了九十一年，目前还在返回地球的路上（原本他可以在四年前就赶到，但是被一场狮子座流星雨困在了银河系的东北悬臂处；你要知道，狮子座流星雨下的不是流星，是狮子，正如位于牛郎星的居民们非常欢迎来自处女座的流星雨一样……反正，勇敢的驾驶员爱德华花了太多时间与这些突如其来砸在雪橇上的猛兽们搏斗，要把它们扔出去，结果迷路了，总之……我也不知道他现在在哪里，愿上帝保佑他）；所以目前，扫雪和拆信的工作都落到了提诺身上。  
那些寄给圣诞老爷爷的信，通常写在各式各样的东西上。譬如居住在面包海南岸的金字塔里的蒙面一族，他们习惯将圣诞愿望写在草纸上，然后扔进茅坑里；每一万张扔进茅坑的厕纸里大概会有一张被完整地冲进菠萝海，而每一万张冲进菠萝海的厕纸中大概会有一张完整地到达圣诞老爷爷的山谷后，上面的字迹依然能够被辨认出来……所以当那一年，古夫塔·穆罕默德·哈桑先生在人生的第四百零七个年头收到了第一份圣诞礼物的时候，他整整痛哭了三天，并且下定决心，从那天起，他要训练他的猴子，让它有朝一日能够敲打出一部莎士比亚。又比如住在古夫塔先生隔壁的海格力斯·卡布西先生，他是爱猫一族，养了许多会飞的猫咪，下水能捉鱼，上天逮麻啾。他喜欢把圣诞愿望用小刀刻在乌龟壳上，让猫咪抓着满天飞，企图砸中圣诞老爷爷那闪亮的秃头……显然，他曾经命中过一次，因为自那以后，他就再也，没有，收到过，圣诞老人的礼物了。  
列在老爷爷的黑名单上的人，除了上面讲过的那几位，还有眉毛卿。说来这是件十分悲惨的事情。有一年冬天，雪下得最大的时候，圣诞老爷爷像寻常那样，作一副江洋大盗的打扮，背着包裹飞到袋鼠岛给眉毛卿送礼物（一本《500式家常美味菜谱》）；当他沿着黑漆漆的烟囱里往下滚的时候，屁股被一只埋伏在壁炉里的刺猬狠狠地扎个正着……从此老爷爷就再也不肯光临袋鼠岛啦。但是据眉毛卿事后调查，那并不是刺猬，那是他前一天烤焦了的手指饼干，图个环保就直接扔进了壁炉里……

圣诞老爷爷现在老了；发福了，肚子圆滚滚的，笑起来，就像一碗果冻似的来回抖动。出去送礼物这种体力活也都交给了手下的精灵和驾驶员们了，不过礼物的决定权还是在他手里。譬如这次，他一听说双胞胎是要送去袋鼠岛的，就把头摇得像拨浪鼓。  
“不成，不成！”他高声说道，“我还没有忘记他的刺猬！”  
“看着眉毛先生曾经把店里卖剩下的司康饼，变大后送给您做封山石的份上，”提诺请求道，“让小孩子们回家吧。”  
老爷爷不说话了。只见他沉思了一会儿，从身侧一堆五花八门的信纸中，抽出了颜色十分淡雅的一张，读了起来：

“亲爱的圣尼古拉先生，您好：  
自从我与我的先生结婚之后，我便十分想要生一个金发碧眼的宝宝。但是我跟我的先生都没有这样的血统。因此今年我依然冒昧地写信来请求您，满足我的这一小小愿望。如果是您的话，一定能做到吧。  
您忠诚的  
罗德里希·想当妈斯坦”

………小个子的驾驶员觉得，这封信的嘈点简直太多了，因而他决定跟我们一起保持沉默。但是胖墩墩的老爷爷愤愤不平地说了下去：  
“每年都是这样一封，每年都这样！他把我们当什么了，送子鹳鸟吗。而且每年圣诞节过后他肯定会回寄一包会唱夜母后的咏叹调的林茨饼，因为我们注定没有达成他的愿望。那个尖叫实在是太可怕了……”他打了个寒战，“幸好今年不必再遭罪了……”  
“——您的意思是？”  
“把那两个孩子送给他呀！”他兴高采烈地拍打着信纸，“金发碧眼！现在我们就有现成的啦！而且还有俩！我要去做两顶会开花的降落伞，还有牙刷和背包！”  
圣诞老爷爷手舞足蹈地走掉了。提诺一开始还在犹豫要不要把双胞胎偷偷扔回袋鼠岛；但是当他回想起那块位于野兔耳朵山谷入口处的封山大石后，便心安理得地接受了这样的安排。  
“虽然罗德里希先生的林茨饼会尖叫，”他想，“但这总比食物中毒要好……”

所以，当那天夜晚降临的时候，他们已经整装待发。今年的提诺的驯鹿雪橇上，除了大包大包的礼物之外，还多了两个金发的宝宝。马修和阿尔的呆毛上都绑着一根红色的缎带，这说明了他们现在的属性；熊二郎的屁股里重新塞进了一封写给东尼夫妇的信，它自己则十分惬意地窝在马修怀里。雪橇的后座上，堆满了五彩缤纷的包裹。今年送给蜗牛公馆的弗朗西斯先生的，依然是一束价值十个金路易的玫瑰花，年年如此；给基尔伯特的是一包狗粮；给路德维希的，则是“少女之发”先生的最新上榜小说：《拥抱春天的罗曼史》。

他们在深浓的夜幕下起飞。天气晴朗，星星十分明亮，清爽的晚风呼呼作响。这样干净的天空，对于观察星象来讲，是十分有好处的。等到他们接近天顶的时候，就能发现这些悬挂在空中的星星，其实是摸得到的。提诺让驯鹿们在一颗白色的大星星旁边停稳，然后用小刀割开了星星的一个角，清凉的牛奶就从里面流了出来；这也是人们为什么把这些星星叫做“银河”的原因。  
阿尔想把这颗大白星打包带走，但是被提诺制止了。他并不轻易破坏星星，如果牛奶流得太多，地面上就会下起牛奶雨，这样菠萝面包海里的鳕鱼都会面临溺死的威胁。据人鱼族长诺威声称，鳕鱼在牛奶里长不好，它们只有在能腐蚀银汤匙的碱水里才能长大。至今没有人反驳他的观点，因为敢这么做的家伙都被他邀请去品尝碱水腌鳕鱼了，“从此消失在了这颗星球上。”  
顺便，油萝巴大陆上会下各式各样的雨，普通一点的青蛙雨、肥皂雨和苹果雨已经被列入天气预报的常规项目了；有一年刮飓风的时候，下起了汉堡包雨，个个都有柏油桶那么大，砸坏了很多房子，人们后来不得不像爱斯基摩人一样，住在汉堡包里；还有一次雨季，一连下了三天的丁马克雨，满山遍野覆盖了一层厚厚的丁马克，拇指大小，会说话会唱歌，还会抱着粉笔乱涂乱画；人鱼族长不得不动用了他在陆地上的所有关系，花了半个月时间，才把他们全部扫进了菠萝面包海。  
（据不可靠的史料记载，这块油萝巴大陆还曾经下过套套雨和蛋蛋雨，然而，具体细节已无从考证，因为唯一记录了那次天文奇观的天文学家，他喜欢把所有的东西都用毛笔写在一本宣纸做的账簿上；而那本账簿在他某次拉大便的时候，被当做草纸用掉了。）

之后一路顺风，平安无事。经过小镇中央广场上空的时候，底下的人群正围着一棵巨大的圣诞树跳舞。提诺把车上的礼物扔掉了大半，包括狗粮、玫瑰花和色情书，混杂在其中的，还有一张轻飘飘的、不起眼的小纸片。  
“那是什么？”马修好奇地问。  
“伊万·布拉津斯基先生希望今年菠萝面包海的海水全部变成伏特加，”提诺温柔地加深了笑容，“那张是诺威先生的晚餐招待券。”  
他接着遗憾而又充满神往地叹了口气。

雪橇驾驶员没有把双胞胎直接扔下去，而是把他们带到了农场主夫妇的小房子上空。房子里一片漆黑，看来农场主夫妇都外出觅食了。他看着双胞胎一个接着一个爬进烟囱（小白熊现在趴在了马修的脑袋上），直到听见两个孩子“咚”一声着陆的闷响之后，他才依依不舍地朝着小房子挥挥手，重新起飞。  
夜深了。刻在月亮表面的大挂钟已接近午夜十二点。等到他往粉刷匠的蘑菇小房子里空投了两只树袋熊后，今年的工作便到此结束了。  
提诺揉了揉一直牵着缰绳的胳膊，眯起眼。现在他的下方是大片一直延伸到远方地平线的森林，黑漆漆地望不到头。然而，在这森林之间，一条乳白色的光带，像银河一般优美地铺展开来。  
是那些会发光的铃兰指引的路。  
“啊，也该去看看他了吧。”  
这样自言自语着，他便指挥起十二匹驯鹿调转方向，沿着那条蜿蜒的光之路，无声地向西飞去。


	8. Chapter 8

在那个不寻常的圣诞节之夜，吸血鬼夫妇直到凌晨两点才饱餐而归。踏进家门的一瞬间，罗德里希以为自己又迷路了，因为他看见了天堂——两个头发金灿灿、脸庞好像花骨朵的小天使正在他们的卧室里滚来滚去；安东尼奥也觉得自己被罗德带得迷路了，他看见了地狱——如蝗灾过境一般，天真活泼、年轻有为的阿尔弗雷德已把他的小破屋吃得家徒四壁。  
那一夜他们是在棺材板上打地铺的；阿尔弗雷德啃完了墙皮，准备把屋顶也拆成华夫饼干一块块地拿来吃。安东尼奥愁眉苦脸地盘算着卖血修房子，对比之下他老婆的胸腔中则满溢着简直是母性的温柔。小马修呢？小马修已经不太容易看得见了。  
本来，这个故事到了“阿尔弗雷德吃啊吃，最后吃掉了整颗星球”就可以结束了；这就是全剧的结尾；但是，在“阿尔弗雷德吃啊吃，最后吃掉了整颗星球”之前，我还有一点点剧情要交代；当然，这跟“阿尔弗雷德吃啊吃，最后吃掉了整颗星球”相比，是多么不足挂齿的故事啊。  
于是重新回到开头。在一个大农场上，水是甜美的，草是芬芳的，黄色的大牯牛在草场上拉下一坨坨新鲜的牛屎，阳光下散发着宜人的热气……幸福的农夫安东尼奥跟着他心爱的大牯牛跑，阿尔和马修抱着小木牌跟在东尼后面跑，大牯牛一拉屎，东尼就指挥两个双胞胎把木牌插上去——现在木牌上写的是“阿尔和马修的屎，请勿挪用♥”（罗德里希·当了妈斯坦制造™）。  
农场的另一边，贤惠的女主人（？）正在辛勤地炸厨房……哦不，操持家务。小白熊屁股里的信已经被取走；由于在太多的地方打过滚，罗德里希用肥皂水把它结结实实地刷了一遍。现在它被两个木夹子夹住了耳朵，同双胞胎的南瓜裤一起，晾晒在冬天暖洋洋的日光下。  
“我现在甚至还不如一个稻草人哩。”它伤心地想。但是没有人理它。这是个多么祥和的午后——东尼在搅大便；在他身后，化为背景的小阿尔和小马修光着腚儿跑过来，跑过去；院子里，罗德里希抱着他的小黑猫，懒懒地晒着太阳。每一只虫子都在高唱，每一只麻啾都在歌颂：生活啊真美好，时间啊请你停停脚，今晚是番茄拌糊糊呢，还是糊糊拌番茄？

与这里的其乐融融的农场不同，自圣诞节以来，菠萝面包海中央的袋鼠岛就被一片冰冷而恐怖的气氛所笼罩。  
眉毛卿发怒了。按理说，发怒是年轻气盛的表现，自从他长出第十二根眉毛之后，他就不太容易生气了。但是这一次，我敢打赌，就算他再长出十二根眉毛，还是会像现在一样大发雷霆。  
圣诞老人竟敢把他的娃儿们当做人情给送掉了——这件事情无论如何都是不可饶恕的。为了表示自己的出离愤怒，他决定出动手下的皇家袋鼠陆战队和树袋熊空行军，把送给圣诞老人的那块封山大石收回来，顺便还要踏平野兔耳朵山谷。  
当然，作为一个很有气度的绅士，他没有忘记给对方寄出战帖（写在烫金的羊皮纸上）；但是，据送信回来的小矮精讲，圣诞老爷爷根本就不把他放在眼里，还当着面让驯鹿吃掉了那张昂贵的羊皮纸。这么一来，战争就彻底地无法避免了。  
“为了我失去的孩子们！——还有包金木马桶！”眉毛卿神色坚定，目光炯炯。  
袋鼠和树袋熊们也跃跃欲试，兴致勃勃，因为他们想念野兔耳朵山谷的面包树林子——已经想念很久了。

撇开一触即发的战争不管，让我们再次回到这快乐安详的农场。新年的下午，安东尼奥穿戴整齐，领着双胞胎进城里见见世面。他们唱着歌儿，吃着苹果卷，合着脚步拍肚皮的时候，正好撞见土豆兄弟正在书店门口分发“厕所书友会”的传单。  
这个“厕所书友会”……顾名思义就是“年度厕所读物TOP100”的衍生产物，旨在为各位酷爱在马桶上蹲坑摆摊喝茶聊天的人士提供一个交流的平台。书友会由基尔伯特•玛利亚•东普鲁士书店创立，由老板本人担任会长（其创作的《小鸟爪相学》一书荣登去年厕所读物TOP NO.1），会员目前仅有会长的弟弟一人，但是基尔伯特相信，凭借自己兄弟俩的大无畏的精神和不要脸的勇气，他们可以把整条街的人都拉进来一起二。  
土豆兄弟的书店主要经营什么呢？一句话，除了正经书，其他什么都有。你可以在楼梯里踩到记载着日耳曼遛鸟团出埃及记的莎草纸糊的地毯，也可以在每餐都被基尔伯特舔得干干净净的锅底发现刻得很好的麻啾爷爷的十四行诗（“哥哥你是狗吗？”）。至于别的罕见藏品，这里也蔚为翔实，譬如会放屁的《皇帝交响曲》乐谱本，埋进花盆里就能长出土豆并且只能长出土豆的《矢车菊栽培指南》，甚至还有封面封底都印着双头鹰的成人漫画（“阿尔洛夫斯卡娅与海德薇莉合作出品，基尔伯特•玛利亚•东普鲁士书店独家发售”）——只要您能容忍沾在上面的茶渍和饭粒就行。店里最正常的出版物当数路德维希的一箱子色情小说（自然，“少女之发”先生的作品占大多数），大部分时间里它们分散在这幢两层楼的小房子的各个隐秘的角落里；路德维希自以为藏得很好，但是基尔伯特总能找到那么几页拿去包眉毛卿的司康饼。  
安东尼奥表示对书友会毫无兴趣，但是基尔伯特宣称现在入会就免费送一本魔法书，并且包教包会（“可拆卸活页魔法书！学魔法再也不用愁啦！so easy！拿着魔法书，哪里不会撕哪里！”）……于是他欢天喜地地动了心，被拉进书店填写入会表格；双胞胎则留在门口打雪仗。没过多久阿尔弗雷德便发现，比起扔雪球，显然扔马修是更加具有杀伤力的举动；他兄弟也意识到了这一点，不过在反应过来之前，他就已经被捉住了脚脖子，倒提着扔过了街，直直飞向了对面的书店。  
伴随着“哗啦”一声，小马修就像一颗橄榄球，撞进了墙上那扇紧闭的窗子。玻璃整块儿碎掉了。  
阿尔弗雷德呆呆地站住了。他第一次意识到了书店的存在……。那是一栋小房子，全部用原木垒成。门口的看板已经撤掉，木制招牌上没有写店名，而是画了一张简笔的熊脸。书店的门半掩着，从外面看不清里面的样子。刚才这么一震，屋顶的雪便纷纷落下来，盖在门前的人行道上。这样一来就更像是被糖霜包围的姜饼小房子了。  
冷风从墙面的破口里进出，发出呼呼的声响。然而过了很久，里面也没有丝毫动静。阿尔弗雷德最后看了一眼招牌，舔了舔嘴唇。  
“小马丢我来捡你啦！！！”  
他鼓起勇气，跌跌撞撞地跑进了那扇看起来黑洞洞的木门。

从外面看过来，小木屋只有一层半楼高，甚至比土豆兄弟的书店还要矮上一截。阿尔那短短胖胖的左脚刚跨过门槛，冷不丁就陷了下去，“扑通”一声跌到了。他迅速爬起来，掸掸身子，这才发现地面上铺的不是木头地板，而是一层很厚很厚的雪。  
木门在他身后“砰”地合上了。一阵清凉的、冰淇淋味儿的风迎面扑来。他张望四周，呆住了——这绝不是普通的小房子内部该有的样子：眼前呈现了一片昏暗的、广漠的雪原，在他的前头，一棵棵大树像卫兵一般整齐地站列着，一直延伸到漆黑的远方。它们的叶片散发着微弱的银光，借由那光线可以看见位于头顶上方的不是天花板，而是一片寒冷的星空。  
这时门也不见了。周围的景色连成了一片。他打了个哆嗦，开始费尽地盘算起吃光眼前的这片林子需要花多少年时间。他兄弟不在这里，雪地上除了他自己踩出来的脚印，连一个凹坑都没有。也许离他最近的那颗星星就是小马丢掉进来的那扇窗子……他想。虽然雪是冰淇淋味儿的，远方的黑森林看上去也好像是巧克力做的，可它们几乎无边无际地横陈着，从哪里都看不到尽头。  
但阿尔弗雷德不愧是身经百战（？）的男人（？），他没有开动多少头脑就得出了结论：我一定是被缩小了；然后掉进了一个大大的冰淇淋桶里；只要吃完冰淇淋魔法就能解除。这种想法让他那幼小的心灵甚感宽慰。他一屁股坐下来，开始大把大把往嘴里塞雪团。  
“圣母玛丽亚啊您在做什么？！”  
一个倒抽凉气的声音在他背后叫道。他回过头去，正好对上了一双绿莹莹的眼睛。  
眼睛的主人一眨也不眨地盯着他看。那是一头通体雪白的狼，没有一根杂毛，立在地上比他还要高大。  
白狼大声地打了个呵欠，露出了吓人的牙齿。阿尔弗雷德歪了歪脑袋。  
“我不叫玛丽亚，你找她？”  
“……”  
如同所有第一次与阿尔弗雷德打交道的人一样，白狼很快就放弃了与他继续沟通的尝试。它不声不响地走到了小男孩的近旁，低下头，细细瞧他，从底下胖乎乎的小短腿，一直打量到头顶那根随风摆荡的呆毛。  
“怎么没有味儿……”阿尔不满地咂着嘴。  
“因为雪本来就是没有味儿的呀。”白狼轻快地说，随后又高傲地抬起了脑袋，“这儿是我的家。你是从哪来的？”  
“外面。”阿尔含糊地说，“可外面写着这儿是书店，”  
“是的，是书店。”  
“书在哪儿？”他问。  
白狼的毛茸茸的下巴朝身后一努，“那儿，那片树林就是书架。”  
阿尔弗雷德随着他的视线望去。黑色的森林静静地伫立在雪原的尽头，相隔太远，看不清楚。  
“你可以走近些。我想，这会儿小万尼亚还在睡觉。”白狼说。  
“小万尼亚是谁？”  
“就是树林的主人呀。”它说着，甩了甩尾巴，迈开步子朝树林走去，“现在是他冬眠的时候，我们可以进去找点吃的。你饿了吗？”  
“很饿。”  
阿尔弗雷德舔舔嘴唇，小跑着跟了上去。白狼似乎对于有人作伴非常高兴，不一会儿又讲起话来。  
“我是托里斯·罗立纳提斯，巨人的国度，雪原的王者，从遥远的神祇时代开始便一直如此……你是迷路进来的？穿过前面的林子，就是书店后门了，你可以通过那儿回到外面。”  
“可是我得先找到马修才行，他刚才掉进来了。”阿尔总算没忘记自己为啥进来，“你看见马修了吗？和我差不多的，两条腿的——”  
“最近一个世纪都没有东西掉进来——除你之外。”名为托里斯的野兽打断他，“当然这儿可能跟外面有点时差……我想，不会超过五年吧，也许你找你同伴的时候，他已经变成了一个小伙子，大得你认不出来了呢。”  
阿尔弗雷德想了一会儿，突然哭了起来，他无法允许他的兄弟长得比自己还要高，还要大。  
“不-不会的，”他抽噎道，“我会把他-他-救出去的……”  
“也许他根本没在这儿降落呢，”白狼在一边安慰他，“起码上回我看见有人掉进来，那家伙还穿着你奶奶都嫌过时的荷花蕾丝边裙裤。”  
阿尔差点就要问“奶奶”是什么，不过好奇心占了另一个问题的上风。  
“你几岁了？”他问。  
托里斯笑了，露出了一口白森森的牙齿。  
“比你想得要老，小不点儿，时间对我们这样的家伙来说没什么用，”他又打了个长长的呵欠，“你看看小万尼亚，我被关进来的时候他就在这儿了。在松脂都能变成琥珀的这些岁月里，他仍然只是一只胖嘟嘟的小狗熊，成天的睡不醒，就算醒了也只晓得四处挖蜂巢……”  
男孩停了下来，“你是被关进来的？”他打量着白狼的大爪子和尖牙，它们看上去简直坚不可摧。  
野兽刚要回答，一阵富有音律的风从前方的森林吹来。他们停住了脚，原来已经走到了林子的边缘。在昏暗夜幕的衬托下，闪烁着银色光芒的森林是那样的灯火通明。现在他可以看见，每一片澄黄发亮的叶子其实都是一本硬壳的书，比他的脑袋还要大，沉甸甸地压着乌黑的枝条，银光就是从纸页里面散发出来的。在潮湿的林地里，亮晶晶的纸片散落得到处都是。  
冷风吹过树枝，书页被翻得哗啦啦作响。整座森林响起了海潮一般的喧哗。它们在唱一首怪里怪气的歌：  
黄昏发出暖气，天狗吃掉白昼  
魔王来了，魔王来了  
海退得很远，山在沉默  
快快滚开，快快滚开  
……  
白狼静静地聆听着，脸上浮现出了若有所思的表情。  
“我就是魔王，伊万·布拉金斯基是绝对不会把我放出去的。”它说。

他们进入了林子。风和树叶的合唱在头顶汇成宏大而模糊的声浪，引起了耳朵里隆隆作响的共鸣。阿尔弗雷德抱住脑袋，他觉得心脏快要从胸膛里跳出来了。  
“别怕。”  
脸颊被毛茸茸的东西贴到了。他睁开眼，看见白狼挨了过来，那双橄榄似的绿眼睛正温柔地注视着自己。  
“它们唱累了就不唱了。”托里斯说，“这些树总是这样，每次我进来，它们就想把小万尼亚叫醒……”  
阿尔弗雷德把小手搭在它宽阔而暖烘烘的背上，一会儿便不再发抖。声音的潮水似乎退却了一些，他们重拾勇气，在林中缓慢徐行。时不时有银光闪闪的树叶从头顶砸落，发出玻璃破裂的声音，他们得走得很小心，才能避开这些不定时降落的炸弹。  
“这些叶子，刚发芽的时候是一扇扇的窗户，枝繁叶茂的时候长成了书；而现在，枯萎了，就变成了镜子。要看看吗？”  
小男孩点点头。白狼便领着他，来到了一棵小树的边上。和其他的参天巨木相比，这棵树简直细得像跟牙签。身为一个饭桶，阿尔弗雷德有着惊人的臂力，他没费什么劲就把最高的那根枝条拗弯了下来。只听见稀里哗啦，乒乒乓乓，大大小小的未成熟的窗户掉了下来。  
他仔细瞅着枝头上那片最大的白色叶子，有巴掌那么大，它的周围滚着一道结实的金边，叶脉的纹路已经显现出来，看样子马上就要长成书了。  
“我想瞧瞧马修在哪儿。”他自言自语着，把眼睛贴了上去。  
叶片的颜色开始变化，纯净的白色一点点褪去，宛如湖底的深蓝浮了上来，接着变成了透明。  
他先是看到他的兄弟头顶的那根摇晃着的呆毛，接着是下面那一头柔顺的金发。马修坐在一张矮凳子上，手中捧着一个茶罐。背景里露出了烧着壁炉的暖烘烘的小木屋的一角。他正在开心地跟什么人说着话，看起来四肢健全，没病没灾的。  
“……他在喝茶？”  
托里斯的尖鼻子凑了过来，只朝小窗子看了一眼，“喔，原来他掉到了那儿。”  
“咦？”  
“我们走吧。”它晃了晃蓬松的大尾巴，“你很快就会见到他了。”

他们来到了一处空地；这似乎是整座森林的中心，一棵巨大的冷杉立在当中。它比周围所有的树都要高。阿尔弗雷德注意到，那是一棵真正的树。  
树干宽阔异常，几个人合抱也围不起来。在底部，有一个扁扁的树洞，比他高不了多少，藏得十分隐蔽。要不是托里斯径直领着他朝那走去，他根本就不会看见。  
里面黑漆漆的。白狼低下头领路。他摸着它的背脊，稀里糊涂地跟了进去。“小声一点儿。”它突然说。就在这时，四周豁然开朗，淡淡的光线从他们头顶撒下，映照出了一些模糊的轮廓。  
一只很小很小的狗熊，蜷缩在树洞的中央，睡得正熟。它的脖子上围着一块宽大的围巾，几乎像毛毯一样将它整个包裹起来，只露出一个脑袋和两只圆圆的小耳朵。来自树顶的星光覆盖在它的身上。周围像落过雪一般的安静。  
“万尼亚。”  
托里斯说，似乎是从喉咙眼里挤出的这个名字。阿尔弗雷德看着熟睡的小熊，小心翼翼地走远了几步，想绕开它。  
“它要睡多久？”他问。  
托里斯过了一会儿才回答，“那要看冬天有多长。”他说。  
“它跟你说话吗？”  
白狼看着自树顶露出夜空的一角。一颗流星从那里划过。  
“不，他不会说话。”

他们蹑手蹑脚地从小熊身上跨了过去。又走了几步，发现到头了；在树洞的另一边，一扇从树干上砍出的小门半开着，上面装了铰链。一些暖黄的光线从门背后透露出来。白色的大狼停下脚。  
“我就送你到这里了。”它说，“我该回去啦，还是雪地里呆着比较舒服，这儿太闷啦。”  
阿尔弗雷德有些不适应突如其来的强光。他闭上了眼。“那儿是？”  
“你原来的世界。”  
白狼最后一次用鼻尖蹭了蹭小男孩的脖子，这个举动给了他一丝勇气；寒冷太叫人沮丧了。他直起身子，用小手掰开了木门。  
“去吧。”  
它的绿眼睛安静地目送着他。


	9. Chapter 9

阿尔弗雷德探出脑袋。  
眼前是个温暖的房间。地板用橡木铺成，两边立着很高的书柜。壁炉里的火苗在熊熊燃烧。一张小方桌摆在右侧，边上坐着马修。他回过头，发现自己是从一个空着的书橱里爬出来的。  
“马修！”  
他跌跌撞撞跑过去，抱住了好久不见的兄弟。茶罐被打翻了，里面的液体洒了一桌子，闻起来，像是甜甜的蜜糖水。  
“你去哪里了呀！”  
“我？我掉进来，把书架撞翻了。布拉金斯基先生给我包扎了。”他撩起头发，露出了画着小熊图案的创可贴，“他还请我喝蜂蜜柚子茶呢。”  
一张巨大无比的脸凑了近来。“小灰熊”书店的主人伊万·布拉金斯基有一双葡萄色的眼睛和一个圆圆的大鼻子。他那发亮的额头被炉火蒸出了汗珠，但是脖子上依然围着一条厚厚的围巾。  
阿尔弗雷德呆呆地望着那条白色的织物……它在店主先生的脖子上，显得不那么大了。这时只听“咕咕”几声，他的肚子不争气地叫了起来。  
伊万笑了起来，左手打了一个响指。  
“托里斯。”  
“我在。”  
听到这个名字的时候阿尔弗雷德转过头，他看见一个棕发的矮个儿青年从壁炉后面走了出来。他有很深的黑眼圈，看上去疲惫不堪，绿色的眼睛隐藏在浓重的阴影里。  
“这位小先生肚子饿了。您去把姐姐中午做的杏仁饼干拿来。”伊万命令道。  
名为托里斯的青年顺从地鞠了一躬，转身离开了。店主人心满意足地提了提从肚皮上滑下来的裤子，把小男孩抱到了桌子上，让他坐好。  
“那么，来讲讲您是从哪儿来到这里的吧，小先生。”  
他递上了一杯热气腾腾的蜂蜜茶。阿尔弗雷德有生以来第一次对送上门的食物失去胃口。他浑身紧绷地盯着对方，思考要用什么话来搪塞过去才好。  
就在这时，一阵奇怪的蜂鸣响起；他们环顾四周，只见天花板上浮现出了一片白色的光晕。伊万露出了一个嫌恶的表情。他把阿尔抱在怀里，又用左手拉住了马修，轻轻一跳，就钻进了那片光芒。

在袋鼠岛的木头房子里，眉毛卿的野兔耳朵山谷作战计划正在紧锣密鼓地进行。  
他已将手下的袋鼠军团从牙齿武装到胃袋，又挑选了一百个最有力气的小矮精当作先锋部队，为了对付圣诞老爷爷传说中的镇山之宝——力大无穷的雪橇驾驶员，他准备把本世纪最厉害的魔王召唤出来。  
他在卧室的地板上画下了复杂的魔法阵，口中开始念念有词。地板在发光，墙壁在震颤，能量之源在不安分地上下波动，直到——  
“叫我？”  
他最不想看见的那只魔王出现了。那股软绵绵的鼻音总是在他风头正劲的时候跑出来捣乱。  
魔法阵里，一张大饼脸无辜地看着他。  
亚瑟刚想把伊万的脑袋踩回去（他以前就是这么干的），却听见在他身后，“扑通”“扑通”两响，金发的小男孩们像一串葡萄似的被带了出来。  
“这是什么？”他呆呆地咕哝着。“……等等。”  
最后他叫出声来。  
黑色的斗篷掉在了地上；眉毛卿跑过去，将两个孩子紧紧地搂在了怀里。

书店里。  
“我总觉得您最近在走神。”  
“那是您的错觉。”  
“是吗，要是下次再让我发现黑森林的木门被打开过的话……您知道会是什么后果。”  
“但愿这种事从未发生。”  
托里斯镇定地答道，橄榄绿的眼睛一眨也不眨。伊万与他对视了一会儿，终于放弃了。  
“好啦，能把整个林子都吃完的小魔王终于被送走啦，”他快活地说道，“可是，要怎么跟门外的吸血鬼先生和工兵铲先生交代呢。”  
他眺望着对街站着的杀气腾腾的基尔伯特和一脸显然还没搞清状况的安东尼奥。雪又下了起来。  
这真是个问题。

END. May 2011


End file.
